


Cold Air

by PaperFox19



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Frottage, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it's cold the best thing to do is to stay cozied up and keep warm, Kevin takes it a step further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Air

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Ben was cold, very cold. The heat had gone out at his house and he was freezing. He tightened the blankets around him hoping to get warm fast. What he didn’t expect was to have his blankets ripped from him. He glared at the one who took his main source of heat away.

Kevin grinned at the young hero. “Hey Tennyson sure is cold isn’t it.” Ben glared at the shirtless teen.

“Yes it is so give me back my blanket, and put on a shirt.” Ben said looking at Kevin’s torso a bit too long. “What are you doing here?” Ben said snatching his blanket away from Kevin. Kevin smirked at Ben’s blushing face.

Kevin removed his shoes. “My apartment sucks in winter, so I was thinking we could keep warm together.” Kevin got in bed with Ben and Ben gasped.

“You’re freezing cold.” Ben snapped and tried to push Kevin away. Kevin caught Ben’s hands and kissed them. “Then warm me up, and I’ll do the same for you.” Kevin said kissing Ben’s hand Ben blushed. “Pervert stop.” Kevin reached and began to unbutton Ben’s pajama top ignoring his protests. Cold air slipped in and caressed Ben’s body.

Ben shivered in the cold air as his shirt was removed from him. Kevin wrapped his arms around Ben’s body and began to kiss Ben’s neck. Ben shivered for a new reason and his face got red. “Kevin ahh.”

“Your nipples are erect and you call me a pervert.” Kevin said his hands roaming to pinch and tease Ben’s nipples. “It’s because it’s cold you idiot. Yours are hard too.” Ben said his hands finding Kevin’s erect nipples. He brushed them with is thumbs and Kevin moaned.

“That’s not the only thing hard.” Kevin said rubbing his arousal against Ben’s leg. This caused Kevin’s leg to brush against Ben’s growing arousal. Ben gasped and then groaned. “Fuck Kevin…” Ben gasped out.

Kevin smirked. “I thought you would never ask.” Kevin said and yanked down Ben’s pajama pants and boxers down in you go. Ben gasped as cold air assaulted his body and his hard manhood. “Kevin…” Ben whimpered as his body shivered in the cold. 

Kevin’s hands roamed Ben’s body, the pleasure made Ben heat up. “Kevin you jerk its cold.” Ben said and tried to push Kevin away so he could grab his blanket. “You so cute.” Kevin said and pulled Ben close. This caused their arousals to brush against each other. “Ahh Kevin stop it.”

“You want me to stop? Really?” Kevin said and reached down to stroke their cocks. Ben groaned and Kevin panted. “Cause it feels like you want more.”

Ben did his best to glare. “Perverted, horny ass fucker.” Kevin smirked. He flipped Ben onto his stomach and raised his hips.

“I maybe perverted, I maybe horny, but you’re the only ass I fuck.” Kevin said pinning Ben’s body with his own. Ben groaned feeling Kevin’s hard cock slid along the crack of his ass. He felt Kevin’s heated length slid along his hole.

“Kevin get off.” Ben said blushing. “Don’t worry we both will.” Kevin said and reached around to stroke Ben’s leaking erection. Ben moaned unable to shake Kevin off, not that he really wanted too.

Kevin continued to grind his manhood against Ben’s tight ass, as he stroked Ben’s weeping arousal. “Kevin I’m going to cum.” Ben moaned. Kevin increased his pace on Ben’s cock and brought his other hand back up to tease Ben’s erect nipple.

Ben arched his back moaning Kevin’s name as he came. Kevin collected some of Ben’s seed and used it to lube his cock. He then brought his sticky fingers to Ben’s hole and began to prep Ben. Ben moaned in pleasure. “For someone complaining about the cold you are so hot inside.” Kevin said and Ben growled.

One finger became 2 then three then 4.

“Kevin no more take me.” Ben moaned as his lust was driving him crazy. Kevin wasted no time he removed his fingers and positioned his cock. Ben was prepped enough so Kevin thrust home burying his cock in one thrust. Ben and Kevin moaned in pleasure.

Kevin stilled inside Ben and enjoyed being inside him. “Kevin move please.” Ben moaned.

Kevin smirked. “What did you say didn’t hear you?”

“Damn it Kevin fuck me now!”

Kevin moved and shot off with a quick pace. Ben’s moans and Kevin’s groans and the sound of their hips coming together, was the only thing heard.

The two fucked. Kevin kissed Ben’s neck as he pounded into the young hero. “Kevin gonna cum.”

“Do it Ben cum, and I will too.” Kevin said increasing his pace. Ben moaned Kevin’s name as he came, his body tightened up in his release. Kevin moaned in pleasure and gave one final hard deep thrust and came. “Oh fuck Ben.” Kevin moaned as he spilled his seed deep inside Ben.

The two shuddered in bliss and Kevin collapsed on top of Ben. “You’re heavy get off.” Ben grumbled. Kevin smiled.

“No way gotta keep my little Ben warm.” Kevin said snuggling up to Ben who groaned in pleasure. Kevin pulled the blanket over them. Ben was too tired to argue and Kevin was too big a pervert. Though he would admit he was warm.

The end.


End file.
